dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The End of Commander Red
す！！ |Rōmaji title = Reddo Sōsui Shisu!! |Literal title = Commander Red Dies!! |Series = DB |Number = 67 |Saga = Commander Red Saga |Manga = The Fall of Commander Red *The Triumph! |Airdate = June 24, 1987 |English Airdate = November 12, 2002 |Previous = A Real Bind |Next = The Last Dragon Ball }} す！！|''Reddo Sōsui Shisu''|lit. "Commander Red Dies!!"}} is the tenth episode of the Commander Red Saga and the sixty-seventh episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 24, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 12, 2002. Summary In an attempt to acquire two Dragon Balls, Goku infiltrates the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, where he must face, and destroys most of the army. Witnessing the chaos, Red angrily declares the hundreds of soldiers being killed by Goku to be idiots, as despite their being trained professionals, they couldn't even handle one child (Goku). Staff Officer Black then reminds him that Goku did possess extraordinary powers, with Red sarcastically stating he noticed and didn't need a reminder due to only missing one eye while deriding Black as an imbecile, as well as blaming Black for not training the soldiers properly. Meanwhile, Colonel Violet, realizing that the Red Ribbon Army's finished, proceeded to raid the safe containing the various funding for the Red Ribbon Army and proceeded to steal it as her "severance package." She also deliberately made sure she was near a security camera, knowing full well that the Red Ribbon officers are unable to do a thing about it in the current situation even if they knew. Afterwards, Black, noticing that the various Red Ribbon Army soldiers are evacuating the premises and informed Red about this development. Red then ordered Black to demand they stay put, as it "wasn't a democracy." With time running out, Commander Red refuses to leave or to fight Goku, having Staff Officer Black fight Goku instead. Goku and Black then fight, with Black vowing that he will allow Goku to see the Commander... in pieces. Although Black manages to hold his own against Goku, Goku still was the superior fighter, and managed to punch Black out of a window. Unfortunately, Red witnessed the whole fight from within his office and decided to activate a trap ceiling, hoping to kill Goku. Celebrating Goku's death, Commander Red makes preparations for his wish: contrary to what he led his army to believe, it was not about world domination, but in actuality to become taller. Staff Officer Black, having survived and gotten out of his precarious situation, overheard Red's true wish, and confronts Commander Red on it, claiming that it was a selfish wish that had nothing to do with the Red Ribbon Army. Commander Red justifies that the wish will not only make him taller, but also at the same time make his army larger, citing that Black doesn't understand his plans. Black then tells him that Red's lame plan is going to get the Red Ribbon Army killed for nothing. Red then states that he is the Red Ribbon Army, and that his wish to become taller is as good as everyone elses, citing that he had to spend most of his life being a pebble in a land of giants, growing sick of having his genius being confined in a minuscule body. Black denounces him as having no loyalty, and that he sold him out to satisfy his vanity. Red then cites that Black will never become a Commander because he was just a lackey and an errand boy, and he was pathetic for this day and age. Black retaliates by ending the Commander's life, and plans to have the Red Ribbon Army ushered into an era of greatness, with his first order of business to conquer the planet. Goku, revealing that he had survived, is then extended an invitation to join the Red Ribbon Army by Black, which he plans to rename the Black Ribbon Army, but Goku refuses, and they do battle once more. With just Staff Officer Black and few soldiers left, the odds are favored for Goku, but the diabolical Staff Officer has a few tricks up his sleeve. Major Events *Commander Red reveals his intention behind his wish. *Staff Officer Black kills Commander Red. *Staff Office Black enters into a Battle Jacket to combat Goku. Battles *Goku vs. The Red Ribbon Army *Goku vs. Staff Officer Black *Goku vs. Staff Officer Black (Base/Battle Jacket) Appearances Characters Locations *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters Objects *Power Pole *Zeni *Airplane *Dragon Ball *Dragon Radar *Battle Jacket *Gun Differences from the Manga *The anime (in the English dub) omits most of Commander Red's motivations for wanting to become taller, namely the fact that he wanted girls to adore him, with it only being briefly implied that he was bullied as a youth for his dwarfism when he says "Soon no one will ever be able to look down at Commander Red again!" **In addition, how Red admits his true wish is different: In the manga, he obliviously admits it in front of Commander Black in a state of panic upon learning that Goku was headed for him. In the anime, he forces Black to fight Goku and then attempts to kill them both via a trap ceiling (with Black narrowly surviving thanks to Goku punching him out of a window earlier), and reveals it after thinking Black was dead, and also comes across as much more confident even when confronted with Black's survival in admitting it. **Another change was that the aforementioned scene with Black killing Red happened before Goku even entered the office in the manga. In the anime, he retreats to the control center above the office while leaving it to Black to handle Goku. When Goku asks Black if he's the leader, he replies that he isn't in the anime. In the manga, since Red is already dead there, his reply is "I am, since but a minute ago". **Due to Red almost killing Black along with Goku during his attempt, in the anime, the staff officer is far angrier at his commander when he finds out his true wish for the Dragon Balls. In the manga, Black is a bit more composed when he hears Red say his true desire and only snaps when he hears that the lives of his men mean nothing to him. *All scenes with Colonel Violet are filler. Her raiding the vault and escaping the base, while having a close encounter with Yamcha and the others, wasn't in the manga. *Upon seeing the soldiers attempting to flee, after Violet's deserting Black orders the soldiers to remain at their posts at Red's command otherwise, they will all be executed. No such order was given in the manga. Trivia *In the shot after Goku jumps through the window to confront Staff Officer Black, the sheath of his Power Pole is colored brown. *Several times during this episode, Commander Red reverts to his Scottish accent as heard in his early episodes. This is especially apparent near his death, where he says "I am the Red Ribbon Army! What's good for me is good for everyone and I want to be taller! All my life, I've drawn the short straw; I've had to contend with being a mere pebble in a land of giants. It is the curse of my existence." in standard English but then says "You couldn't possibly understand what it's like...the nightmare of being a genius...yet trapped inside this ugly little body!" in a Scottish accent. *In the English dub, there's a reference to Black having a sister when Red scolds him for not training his soldiers properly. There's no such indication in the Japanese version. *The rabbit soldier that Goku kills has a goat quality to his voice for whatever reason in the Funimation dub. *In the Funimation dub, when Black advises Red to retreat, Red's response "Retreat from a child!? Never! You overestimate his chances!" is similar to Grand Moff Tarkin's line from Star Wars, "Evacuate? In our moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances!" *Despite this being the last episode of the Commander Red saga, it does not fully resolve the conflict (unless you count Red's death marking it as the end) with the Red Ribbon Army. The next episode would be the proper resolution. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 67 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 67 (BD) pt-br:O Comandante da Força Red Ribbon é eliminado! fr:Dragon Ball épisode 067 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Commander Red Saga Category:Dragon Ball